The Phantom and The Dragonid
by Spike the Dragoniod
Summary: She is a creature of fantasy, ageless and forever. He is a mere human


The figure had a terrifyingly quick pace, cutting down the workers like they were air, as they began turning away to flee the area, another black clad figure lowered itself down from the trees, seeming to float, and in the dark the remaining men were picked off and pulled into the dark. Their screams of terror cutting through the night like swords. The levitating figure landed softly on the ground, folding black dragon wings against her back, she opened her eyes behind the darkness, ember corneas of the dragon spirit sharing her body biting through the night. She approached her companion.

"Well done, comrad." She told her ally. Her partner nodded and sheathed his swords.

"Not as well as you, dear friend." He replied. The two returned to the original place of their mission, a now abandoned freak show. To rescue the ex-Phantom of the Opera, returned to the freak show as a punishment for his sins at the Opera Populaire. The black clad figures approached the nearly dead man.

"You know Spike, I'm not even sure he is worth it." Said one of them. Spike turned and slugged her human companion on the arm.

"Jethro! You I wasn't entirely sure you were WORTH it 5 years back, but I saved your sorry ass anyways." Spike hissed. Jethro rubbed his arm.

"Damn! Sorry!" Spike glared at her companion. She looked at the cage door and gripped it, pulling it off its hinges and throwing it to the side.

Spike looked painfully upon her old companion, Erik. Slumped over and nearly dead, he wasn't a fraction of the man she had watched grow up. He was broken, Spike couldn't tell whether he was even alive. She pulled her glove off and went to check for a pulse, he sprang to life and tackled her to the ground. Spike screamed out, hearing the sickening crack of her wings breaking. Jethro bolted in and pulled Erik off of her. Spike stood up, her now broken wings drooping, she winced.

"Come on Spike. Let's get this maniac to the refuge." Jethro told her, struggling with Erik. Spike looked into his eyes, riddled with pain and hidden fear, she took a step towards him, he gave her a low growl, having loss the need for words long ago. She gently caressed his cheek.

"You're safe now Erik." She conjured a portal to the refuge world and they entered.

* * *

><p>He could here a woman screaming in pain.<p>

"FUCK! DAMN YOU CALOST!" Then there was a loud crash, and glass shattered. Erik opened his eyes. Seeing a group of four men and a woman, she seemed familiar, the entire place seemed familiar. The men were trying to keep the female calm. The female had wings. Huge black wings the traveled the floorm, they looked broken, he looked long and hard at the female, she had bronze hair and golden eyes. She was the person he tackled the night before.

"SPIKE CALM DOWN!" Said a silver haired boy with purple eyes, he was about fifteen. He latched on to the older female with wings. The other three men joined him and a nurse shoved a silver liquid down her throat. Spike pulled away cursing and screaming in a mix of several languages, some of which he was familiar with, he cringed at what he could understand. She sputtered, yet her wings lifted off the tile flooring and now beat at the air as she shook herself.

"Geez for someone who hates pain as much as you do, why do you hate taking those potions?" The silver haired boy asked her, suppressing laughter. Spike gave him a glare.

"Its not me, its Calost. He likes to make me miserable in any way possible." The hauntingly familiar ember gaze landed on Erik. The dragon girl gave a bright smile and bolted towards him, Erik jumped up with a startled cry, he was well, how? The girl stopped in her tracks.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes that you don't remember." She told him, the two were a good 10 feet away from each other.

"What do you mean don't remember?" Erik asked the girl. She met his eyes with her big golden eyes.

"You were part of this world from when you were 9 all the way up to 19. You and me were best friends." She told him, Erik looked at the girl closely. A scene flashed through his mind, seeing the dragon girl, dragoniod, for the first time.

* * *

><p>The taller older boy was calling 9 year old Erik out. Laughing and making fun of him relentlessly.<p>

"Oh shut UP FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" A rough female voice yelled and the older boy was shoved to the side, a 15 year old girl knelt in front of him, gazing into Erik's eyes with large golden orbs. She smiled sweetly, wiping Erik's tears away.

"You have a name, sweetheart?" She whispered gently. Erik noticed a pair of black wings coming from behind the girl's back.

"Uh, Erik." He told her, still fixated on the girl's wings. She noticed Erik staring past her shoulder, she turned, to look behind her. Erik couldn't help himself, he grabbed at her wing, feeling the leathery material that formed her wing, the girl turned to look at him.

"Is that what you were looking at?" She turned, opening the wing Erik had a grasp on so she didn't jerk him around. Erik let go, feeling ashamed. She smiled.

"I'm Spike by the way." She told him with a gentle smile on her face. She offered her hand to him. Erik took it.

"Lets find you a decent place to live."

Erik was brought back from his memory. He looked at Spike, she was the one who first showed him kindness. She may have seemed young, but the girl had been around since the Phoenicians'.

"How did I get back to my world then?" He asked. Spike's perked wings fell, dragging the ground and her eyes dulled.

"We don't know, one day you hadn't came out of your room and we went to check and you weren't there." Spike told him. Pain riddled those haunting eyes.

"But you're back now, and that's what matters." She said, brightening instantly. Spike went past him and left the hospital wing. He looked to everyone else, they gestured him to follow her. Which he obeyed. He found her swinging from the ceiling using small hand like claws at the end of her wings. She dropped to the ground, making Erik's heart stop, the ceilings were high. Yet the dragoniod landed soundlessly on the ground and left through the doors.


End file.
